Prisoner
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Ezio is taken prisoner by the Borgia, only to be abused. Rated M for rough sex, rape, and PWP


A/N: ALRIGHT explicit description of rape. Explicit, explicit, explicit. It was a request on Tumblr, and so I wrote it. Explicit rape. Don't like it? Don't read it. It's not pretty, it's not sexy. Dear lordy jesus christ.

Ezio let his head hang, his arms and body sore from straining against the rough bonds. The irons around his wrists were chafing, making angry red marks on his wrists. Muscles underneath his dirty white shirt bulged as the Assassin tried to struggle free again, curse words streaming from his mouth. They chained him up because they knew. They knew that, under normal circumstances, Ezio could pick-lock his way free. Forced on his knees with a bar between his legs and irons chained to the wall didn't help, of course. He could spot the black and blood red of his robes across the room with a pile of his weapons. He growled, falling slack again. He heard the jostle of armor from across the room, and Ezio watched Cesare come in with two guards. The Assassin growled, using burning amber eyes to glare at the man. The Borgia brushed his hair back, giggling manically. "Now, my little Assassino. Do not look at me like that. It's very unbecoming." Cesare produced a dagger from underneath his armor. "I think I'll have to punish you." Ezio attempted to stand, rolling back onto his heels and hoisting himself up. He was surprisingly successful because of his unparalleled rage for Cesare. The man 'tsk'ed, producing a set of keys and opening the cell door. He relocked the cell behind him, leaving the guards to stand guard outside. "Make sure nobody comes in." The two bowed, leaving to stand guard in the hall.

"Hello, Assassino," Cesare purred, standing in front of Ezio. The bruised and beaten man glared at him, unmoving and unyielding for this disgusting man. Cesare gently dragged the sharp point of his dagger along Ezio's cheekbones. "You're far too pretty. It would be a crime to ruin that face." The dagger cut, although not enough to bleed or scar. "Your body, however, is plenty scarred." Cesare smiled, his dagger coming dangerously close to lethally cutting Ezio's neck. The sharp edge removed Ezio's cloth easily, revealing the beautifully tanned chest. Small white scars dotted the skin, and Cesare reached up to Ezio's shoulder, tracing the scar the bullet from his gun had made. "Look at this." Ezio couldn't resist the tiny shudder that made its way through his body. The new scar was still sensitive to touch. His other hand joined, scraping the dagger across the pale skin. Cesare grinned manically, watching the dark red liquid ooze from the new cut over the old one. Ezio stilled stood, defiant to the man, glaring at him. He wouldn't cry for this man, wouldn't give in, wouldn't submit. His hand strained a little bit, testing the restraints once more in a futile attempt to escape. Cesare began to work, cutting and ripping Ezio's shirt until it was shred clinging to his body. He cut the skin as well, small cuts and large cuts and everything in between. It hurt like hell, but Ezio refused to yield. The muscle in his jaw began to jump with the effort to stand. Cesare smiled, removing his armor and calling the guards from the hallway. He passed it through the bars until he stood there in shirtsleeves. Ezio stared at him warily, not knowing what to expect next from the man. Some blood trickled down his back and resting on the hem of his pants. He shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Cesare used a couple of fingers to lift Ezio's head, being slightly taller than him. Ezio still glared and stood, despite his only wish to lay down in a bed. The Borgia smirked and suddenly smashed their lips together, bruising and biting the other's lips. The Auditore tried to jerk back and get away, but the fingers on his chin kept him there. "You can't escape, Assassin. I have you." They kissed again, and Cesare slid his tongue into Ezio's mouth. The man bit down hard and Cesare stumbled back a little bit, tasting a miniscule amount of blood. The man was tough, he liked that.

"First you fuck your sister, and now you want to fuck me? I think that's a sin, Borgia." Cesare growled, walking behind Ezio and picking up his foot and putting pressure on the bar. Ezio's knees hit the floor immediately, pain wracking his body. Cesare smoothly walked in front of him.

"Well, then, Assassino." His boot lifted again, this time rubbing the man's crotch, and attempting to roughly coax it into life, feeling his own move in anticipation. Ezio grunted, looking up and biting his lip to stop his curses. "Let's play." Cesare walked behind him again, getting on his knees behind Ezio and reaching around to tear off the shreds of the man's shirt. He scattered them on the damp floor, returning his hands to Ezio's groin. He unlaced the pants, pushing them down to his knees. Ezio growled in his throat, attempting so hard to get as far away from the hands as possible.

Cesare pressed his hips against Ezio, reminding the man again of the other behind him. Ezio leaped away as if burned all of a sudden. Cesare grabbed his now-bare hips again, thrusting against Ezio's back and teasing him a little bit. One hand reached up, pressing two fingers against Ezio's perfect lips.

"Bite my fingers, I'll cut your cock off." Ezio reluctantly opened his mouth, letting Cesare invade his personal space because he didn't want to be cut anymore. He sucked on the fingers, using as much saliva to soften the hard skin and make them slick as possible. When he was satisfied, Cesare removed his digits, pulling them to Ezio's bottom, circling the entrance with both of his fingers. Ezio couldn't resist the jolt of pain he felt when Cesare jammed his fingers into the Assassin suddenly. The Borgia bit his neck roughly, drawing blood. Ezio struggled again when Cesare removed his fingers and pulled him back, forcefully entering Ezio. The Auditore cried out in pain, sagging against him. Cesare laughed his usual laugh, beginning to move. Surprisingly, it was easy because of the blood leaking out from inside of him. Ezio gave up, leaning against the chafing irons and his head sagging. Cesare grabbed a hold of the now loose threads, pulling his head back to rest on Cesare's shoulder. "Don't you dare black out," Cesare warned, thrusting into the man violently and caring only about himself. Ezio clenched his teeth, riding out all of the pain and all of the slight, tiny desire he might've felt towards the man. Cesare raked his fingernails down Ezio's arm again, creating angry red marks down the flesh. Ezio didn't care anymore, his body shut down from everything. Cesare thrust in once more, releasing himself into the body. Cesare panted for a little bit, before pulling out. He stood, closing his pants and his shirt before grabbing the keys from the guard. He unlocked the door, and tossed them at Ezio. "Good luck."


End file.
